


Come Fly with Me

by Katergator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: After Astrid gets strapped to Hiccup and jumps out of a plane of course, Astrid's the maid of honor, F/M, Hiccup is a skydiving instructor, Hiccup is the best man, MeetCute, Modern AU, Ruff's Bachelorette party, also smut, shenanigans ensue at the wedding, there will definitely be hiccstrid smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katergator/pseuds/Katergator
Summary: Ruff and Snot are getting married, and Snot's skydiving instructor cousin gifted Ruff and her bachelorette party a discounted rate. Astrid is terrified to skydive... until she meets Snot's cousin. Maybe being strapped to him and jumping out of a plane won't be so bad after all...Despite her immediate attraction to him, they take it slow for the month leading up to Ruff and Snot's wedding- the perfect time for a resolution to all that sexual tension.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting all the writing I've posted on tumblr cross-posted here, so here's the first of my oneshots. This is posted in two chapters because I had posted them separately on tumblr, and they fit better that way.  
> One of the things I absolutely adore about Hiccup’s character is there are so many modern jobs/applications for his skills in the httyd universe. We’ve seen everything from architecture, mechanic, law, artist, inventor, ect. I was thinking about his habit of jumping off his dragon and Hiccup as a skydiving instructor was born. I’m sure it’s been done out there somewhere already of course, but this is my little version of it :)

“How the hell did you talk me into this,” Astrid whined, staring at the planes behind the airport with trepidation as they walked.

“Because you’re the Maid of Honor and you have to,” Ruff said, an excited bounce in her step. She adjusted the tiara on her head that read “Bride” in sparkly fake gemstones.

“How about, you take the plunge and I stay in the hangar on safe solid ground where people make rational decisions instead of staring death in the face like a lunatic.”

“Come on, Astrid. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Heather said.

“Yeah, Snot’s cousin got us a discounted rate. Plus, he’s the Best Man. Don’t you want to meet him?”

“I’m not sure I do, if he’s crazy enough to do this for a living,” Astrid grumbled.

Ruff smirked at Heather. “Well, we’ll see what you think of him.”

Heather hid a knowing grin behind her hand.

“Why couldn’t you just have a nice, normal bachelorette party?” Astrid complained. “You know, with the fake penises, hitting on anything that has a real penis, getting trashed bar hopping, and throwing up in a garbage can at two in the morning?”

“Um, we  _better_  do all that tonight or my decision to name you Maid of Honor was severely misguided. If I don’t get to place a dollar bill in at least one banana hammock I’m calling the whole thing a colossal failure.”

“Jesus,” Astrid said, rolling her eyes and laughing. “I didn’t plan on strippers, Ruff.”

“You should’ve, it’s been waaaaay too long since you’ve seen some action.”

“Hey! Excuse me, how the hell do you know?”

“Pull up your pant leg.”

“What? Why? I have skinny jeans on, I can’t.”

“Uh huh,” Ruff said slyly. “Or is it because you haven’t shaved in like half a year?”

Astrid pouted. “That’s not fair. It was winter! I… I have blonde hair, it doesn’t show unless I stand in the sun.”

“Point remains, I bet it’s like fuckin’ Chewbacca under there and the length of your leg hair is directly proportional to how long it’s been since you’ve gotten laid.”

“Ruff!” Astrid shoved her.

“Ha! I’m right cause you’re not even denying it!”

“I do just fine!”

“Lies,” Ruff sang in a whisper.

Astrid looked at Heather plaintively. Heather just shrugged with a grin. “It… it has been awhile, Astrid. You haven’t put yourself out there.”

“Yeah, well there’s a reason for that,” she muttered.

The girls reached the open hangar, where two men and one woman were standing near a plane, organizing what looked like harnesses and other gear.

Astrid’s eyes snapped to one of the trainers, specifically the mop of auburn hair on his head as he crouched down, fiddling with some buckles. He stood up as they approached, glancing at Ruff in recognition before his eyes slid over to her and lingered.

Her heart stuttered in her chest and her stomach flipped; he was even more handsome once she got a look at his face and gazed into those impossibly green eyes.

He turned back to Ruff and smiled. “Hey, Ruff! So glad you could come out.”

“Yeah, thanks for giving us the family rate! This is going to be one fuckin’ rad bachelorette party.”

“Glad I could be of service.” His eyes crinkled when he laughed and Astrid was angry with herself for noticing something stupid like… like eye crinkles. Who notices shit like that? Apparently her, Miss Chewbacca legs who’s been single for far too long.

She would never admit Ruff was right, but she descended into a self conscious panic because she  _hadn’t_  shaved her legs in a long time. Maybe there was a razor somewhere and she could prop her leg up in the bathroom sink and-

-and this was ridiculous. She wasn’t the type to chase after men like some lovesick teenager and there was no way he would be seeing her legs in any sort of sexual situation anytime soon. Or at all. She mentally slapped herself.

“-Snot’s cousin.”

“Oh, sorry, um… what?” Astrid said, pulled out of her inner monologue.

Ruff snorted and snapped her fingers in front of Astrid’s face. “Quit daydreaming and pay attention, MOH!”

“Stop it!” Astrid shoved her hand away.

“I  _said_ , this is Hiccup, Snot’s cousin,” Ruff repeated. “And the Best Man.”

Hiccup faced her with a charming lopsided smile, holding out his hand to shake. “Hi. So you must be Astrid?”

She nodded, trying to remember what words were as his warm hand enveloped her own and her fingers tingled.  

“Nice to meet you. I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” he said pleasantly.

Ruff grinned and bit her lip. “Yeah you will,” she said under her breath and Heather stifled a giggle.

Astrid glared daggers in her friends’ direction and Hiccup glanced between the three of them like he missed the joke.

“Right… well, are you ready to get started?” he asked.

“Are we ever!” Ruff said with over the top enthusiasm and Astrid side eyed her with suspicion.

“Great.” He pointed to the other man and woman gathering equipment in the hangar. “That is Eret and Mala. They’re the other instructors for today’s jump.”

“Hello,” Ruff waved, eyeing up Eret with a predatory gleam.

“First you’ll watch a training video that goes over safety rules, the process of getting strapped in, and what to expect on a dive. It’s about an hour long. Follow me.” Hiccup led them to an office-like area attached to the hangar. “You can store your purses and things in the lockers here.”

The girls discarded their purses and Ruff took off her tiara for the time being. They sat at a table in front of an old tube tv perched on a wheeled cart. Hiccup set up the dvd player and took a seat on a chair next to Astrid.

“Feel free to ask any questions you might have during the video. I can always pause it and I’m happy to explain anything.”

“Yes hi Astrid has a question,” Ruff said. “Do you have a girlfr-”

Astrid dove, clamping her hand over Ruff’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, do I have a what?” he asked, confused.

“Nothing! Don’t listen to her, she’s already started a little-” Astid wiggled her fingers and mimed taking a drink.

“Excuse me, if I were day drunk you’d know it. Like, there would be way more inappropriateness and probably at least one flashing.”

“You haven’t had any alcohol though, right? I can’t let you jump if you have,” Hiccup said, concerned.

Ruff held up three fingers. “I have not, on my honor.”

“Oookay…” Clearly unconvinced, Hiccup held up the remote. “I’m… gonna play the video now?”

“Yes. Please do,” Ruff nodded, all serious business.

Astrid placed her face in her palm. “Can’t fucking take you anywhere.”

As she sat through the video, Astrid ’s anxieties mounted. The “what to do in case of an emergency” section didn’t help in the slightest.

Hiccup glanced at her clenched hands and worried expression. “Hey, it’s totally normal to be nervous, but I promise everything’s gonna go fine. If you want, you can partner with me. I’m the most experienced out of the three instructors, if that makes you feel any better?”

Astrid nodded at him gratefully and couldn’t decide if the nausea in her stomach was because she would be plummeting through the sky in less than an hour, or because she would be plummeting through the sky strapped to this  _very_ handsome man, who somehow miraculously shared the same gene pool as  _Snot_.

Astrid was not expecting Snot’s cousin to look so… unlike Snot, but that sure worked out in her favor.

In one short month she’d be his counterpart in Ruff and Snot’s bridal party. The thought of seeing him in a tux almost made her forget her appointment with certain death. On the bright side, at least she’d go out with a hot guy behind her.

Ruff watched Astrid and Hiccup talking through the video. She leaned toward Heather and whispered in her ear. “Hundred bucks says they’ll totally sneak off to fuck in one of the hotel rooms during the wedding reception.”

“Pshh, if they even make it that long,” Heather whispered back.

Ruff snorted and grinned, training her eyes back on the tv. Astrid was too smitten to notice her friends’ amusement.

Once the video was done, they rejoined the other instructors in the hangar. Ruff made a beeline for Eret, which left Heather with Mala.

Hiccup selected a harness and approached Astrid. “So, I’m going to help you get strapped in, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, shaking out her fingers.

“Sorry I might get a little up close and personal, but I need to make sure everything is positioned correctly-”

“Oh, believe me, you can get as up close and personal with her as you like,” Ruff called, never missing an opportunity to tease Astrid. “And  _position_  is so important, I happen to know she’s a fan of-”

“ _Ruff_!” Astrid said, completely mortified.

Ruff’s innuendo hadn’t been lost on Hiccup this time; his eyes widened and a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

“Sorry, just trying to be helpful!” Ruff smirked.

“You’re  _not_ ,” Astrid snapped.

“Um… right, so…” Hiccup said, holding out the harness, unsure.

“Don’t listen to her,” Astrid said dismissively. “I love her, but she’s the most obnoxious person I’ve ever known, besides her fiance.”

Hiccup laughed, the awkward tension dissipating. “I didn’t think anyone could compete with Snot for that title. I guess they’re perfect for each other, huh?”

“Oh yeah, they deserve each other alright,” Astrid giggled.

Hiccup stepped into her personal space with more ease. “Okay. I’ll show you how to get into this thing. I have one too and you’ll be strapped to me, just like it showed in the video.”

He held the straps of the harness so she could step into to them, drawing the apparatus up her legs. Two straps went between her thighs and connected at the hips to a belt that looped around her waist. The straps continued up to her shoulders, where he explained the hooks on the end would be attached to the parachute.

She was ashamed to admit his fingers flitting about her body adjusting the harness ( _especially_  the ones between her legs  _oh God_ ) did things to her that she hadn’t felt in forever. At one point she caught herself almost leaning into him and she straightened with a flush to her cheeks.

Ruff caught her eye and grinned with a suggestive nod. Astrid rolled her eyes and looked away.

She chastised herself. Whatever happened to not chasing men and acting horribly desperate.

Once he finished fiddling and tugging on the rig, he stepped away and began putting on his own suit. She watched with interest. His nylon coverall was black with small red flaps that attached under his arms to his wrists.

Astrid felt tingles in places she had no right to feel tingles in. She told herself it was only because the harness was pressing up against very sensitive areas and not because of the fantastic specimen of the male sex before her, who somehow looked even more attractive in the flying squirrel suit.

Once Hiccup had gotten all of his gear on and had tested it, he instructed her on how they would hook together once they were up in the plane. Heather and Ruff were receiving similar instructions, although Ruff seemed like she was more focused on Eret’s biceps than anything he was saying.

All of Astrid’s perving on her Best Man couldn’t distract her from the next part, which was putting on the goggles and helmet and boarding the plane.

It was the ricketiest metal contraption she had ever seen and honestly the thought of going up in that plane was more terrifying than the prospect of jumping out of it.

Hiccup saw the terror in her face and laughed. “It looks like it’s held together by a few stray nuts and bolts, but I promise it’s safe.”

“If you say so. How you can do this for a living is beyond me. You must like risking your neck every single day, huh?”

“I suppose there’s a sizable amount of risk doing this professionally, but I guess I like taking risks. I…  _might_  be an adrenaline junkie,” he chuckled.

“Ah, yeah see I’m a sensible person who likes staying alive with all pieces of me intact and not splattered on the ground like a bug on a windshield.”

“You’ll be fine, I promise. You’re with me, remember? Let me show you.” He grinned and gestured to the plane’s open door.

Astrid’s stomach felt like it was tangled in knots, but she boarded the plane. Heather and Ruff followed and all six of them took their seats.

The pilot was already seated, checking dials and settings. He turned around in the captain’s chair.

“Hello, everybody. Are yeh all set? Anyone feelin’ like chickenin’ out?”

“I think we’re all good, Gobber,” Eret said, raising his eyebrow at Ruff, who currently had her cheek pressed up against his arm.

The plane’s motor started with a roar and Astrid clenched her shaking hands. “Oh God, oh God, oh my God. We’re doing this, this is actually happening, oh my  _God_ …”

“Relax, I got you, remember?” Hiccup said, placing a comforting hand on top of hers, momentarily distracting her from her nerves.

“I know. But seriously, fuck Ruff and her ‘great’ ideas.”

“Once you get out there and you see the view, it’ll totally be worth it, I promise. It’ll be the coolest thing you’ll ever do.”

“Or the last thing I’ll ever do,” she said, shaking out her tingling fingers- not the ones from his hand holding hers, those tingles were the good kind.

She exhaled as the plane rolled out of the hangar and received clearance for take off. Her stomach lurched when the plane lifted into the air and started gaining altitude, the earth rapidly falling away.

“This is it!” Heather squealed. Ruff clapped her hands.

Astrid wished she felt less apprehension, although knowing she would be with Hiccup helped.

The amount of time in the air seemed altogether too short before Hiccup and the other instructors were standing up.

“Okay!” Hiccup said over the noise of the plane, which rattled something fierce and did nothing to assuage Astrid’s fear. “I’m going to strap you to me now and then it’s go time. Got it?”

Astrid nodded, standing up on wobbly legs. Hiccup stepped up behind her and started hooking them together, her back to his stomach, explaining all the rigging to her in attempt to make her feel better.

Hormones and adrenaline coursed through her body in a confusing cocktail and at this point she just wanted to make it through this experience alive.

“Aye Hiccup, we’re at ideal altitude,” Gobber called with a thumbs up.

Hiccup mirrored a thumbs up back at him and let Astrid test their rigging for herself one last time. She reached back and clenched his arm.

They were already so close, but he leaned in and spoke into her ear. “You’ll be fine, I know you’ll do great.”

She nodded, her body all sorts of confused and overwhelmed by the entire situation.

They decided the order in which they’d jump; Ruff wanted to go first and Astrid was fine letting Heather go second.

Ruff and Eret approached the side to the plane and Astrid wrung her hands as Eret pulled up the roller door. The sound of the roaring wind was deafening and it took all of Astrid’s willpower not to panic. She focused on the heat of Hiccup’s body behind her.

“Ready love?” Eret shouted over the noise.

“I was born ready! Let’s fucking do this!” One moment Ruff was there and the next she and Eret were gone, her excited whooping lost to the wind.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Astrid said, wiggling nervously. She could almost feel Hiccup’s amusement behind her.

Heather and Mala stepped up next and though Heather took a few seconds longer to exit than Ruff did, Astrid’s turn came up faster than she would’ve liked.

Hiccup placed his hands on her hips and her stomach bottomed out when he guided her toward the door. Astrid clawed at the bar grip across the top of the opening, hyperventilating.

“Just remember, the choice to jump is yours. I’m not going to push you out of the plane or force you,” he said into her ear, hollering over the noise of wind and plane. “If you need to back out, it’s okay, but… trust me, Astrid. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned back into him, comforted.

“Okay. Shit. Fuck. Okay, okay… I can do this,” she said, peeking out the door. “So high up.  _Fuck_  me.”

“Maybe later,” Hiccup called. “Sorry, that was super unprofessional.”

“It’s okay, it was funny,” Astrid laughed. His joke soothed something inside her and she steeled her nerves. “Okay. I… I think I’m ready.”

“Okay. Cross your arms over your chest and hold your opposite shoulders,” he instructed. “On the count of three, one… two… three!”

Astrid put one shaky foot into the wind. “AaaaaahhhhhhAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Complete and total disorientation. Wind whipped at her clothing and every organ in her body felt like it was being sloshed around as the horizon and sky rolled around her. She slammed her eyes shut. She didn’t even realize she was screeching until Hiccup’s voice cut though her noise and the sheer amount of wind whipping past.

“Make it stop oh God make it stop! I regret everything!”

“Astrid, Astrid! You’re fine now, open your eyes, look, see?”

“How did you know they were closed?” she cried.

“I had a feeling,” he yelled, amusement in his tone. “Look, see?”

She cracked her eyes open. They widened fully in surprise and awe.

The view was absolutely breathtaking.

She was face down, Hiccup’s body snug against hers in the perfect arch position. He had deployed the drogue parachute, which slowed and evened out their freefall.

The sun shone down brightly, creating hazy halos in the stream of light. Little puffy clouds were level with them, like wispy cotton balls in hanging in the sky, casting shadows over the landscape.

Water in lakes and rivers shimmered, roads bent and winded over hills and through forests. The earth looked like a green and brown patchwork quilt with funny little trees and houses scattered all over.

“This… this is amazing!” she whooped. “I never thought… this is so  _fucking_ awesome!”

“Now you see why this is what I do for a living?”

“You were totally right! I guess you’re not completely crazy after all!”

Hiccup laughed and Astrid waved at Ruff and Heather as they shot up into the sky, their canopy parachutes having opened.

“Okay, I’m going to deploy our parachute in a minute,” he called. “It might change the position of our bodies, so sorry about that. Remember what to do when we land, okay? Keep your feet up!”

“Okay!”

He reached between them and pulled the ripcord.

Astrid’s stomach whirled as the parachute opened and they burst upward, her feet suddenly pointed down and her back pressed against Hiccup’s groin. Oh, so  _that’s_  what he meant…

She didn’t have time to be embarrassed (…or turned on?), too enraptured and high off the feeling of floating, marveling at the sight of the ground so far away from her dangling feet. Heather and Ruff drifted along below her.

They seemed to hang in the air, suspended in time, and she felt another rush of affection for Hiccup that was probably the result of adrenaline inducing risk, but she didn’t care. This was amazing, he was amazing, the whole experience was amazing. She couldn’t think of any other finessed descriptors at the moment.

Though she was aware they were falling and not flying, the earth never got any closer for several surreal minutes, until all at once the ground rushed up to meet them. Heather and Ruff had already landed.

“Comin’ in hot,” Hiccup said. “Keep your feet up!”

He guided them down, soon they were level with the trees, and then the field was right below them. Hiccup’s feet touched down and Astrid landed right after, both of them taking a few steps with the momentum and Astrid’s wobbly legs gave out.

Hiccup guided her to the ground, kneeling behind her. “So, what’d you think? Change your mind?”

“Oh my  _God_  that was… wow! That was amazing! I can’t believe I did that,  _we_ did that!”

“We sure did,” he said, an amused quirk to his lips. “You did great, Astrid.”

“All thanks to you.”

“Well thank you, but this is my job, of course. You were an excellent student.” Hiccup gathered up the parachute.

“Thank you,” she said, bashful, a little disappointed when he unhooked their harnesses.

“Astrid! Astrid you’re alive!” Ruff called, running across the field toward her.

“I am! So are you!”

“I told you this would be fucking awesome, did I not?!”

“You did, I was wrong,” Astrid conceded. “It was crazy awesome.”

Heather and Mala joined the group, and once the gear was collected and packed, they started the walk back to the hangar.

“Now for the Bachelorette party tonight, ooo oooooh!!” Ruff cheered. “I’m gonna get fuckin’  _lit_!”

“Ah, yeah Snot’s is tonight too,” Hiccup said as he and Astrid walked together behind the others. “Sooo looking forward to frequenting all the skeevy places Snot likes to hang out. That was sarcasm, by the way, in case I really sold that one.”

“I am sooo envious of you,” Astrid laughed. “Kidding, also sarcasm. Let’s be real, there’s a good chance I’m going to end up in the same situation. Ruff’s already been talking about banana hammocks and dollar bills if that’s any indication of how my night’s going to go.”

Hiccup laughed along with her. “Well, I guess here’s wishing good luck for the both of us. I made Fish designated driver tonight because there’s no way I can handle this much Snot sober.”

“Same!” Astrid said. “Except, you know, with Ruff. Heather’s DD too. She offered though.”

“Well, here’s hoping you manage to get all the glitter out of your hair tomorrow morning. And, you know, there’s only a minimal amount of vomit involved. I mean, there’s probably going to be  _some_  vomit. Just… minimal would be ideal.”

Astrid shook her head, giggling. “It was very nice meeting you, Hiccup.”

He grinned. “Nice meeting you too, Astrid.”

ooo

“Astrid, what the fuck. You’re not supposed to look hotter than the Bride-to-be for the bachelorette party,” Ruff whined. “Where the hell did you get that dress?”

“Oh, this old thing?” Astrid said, glancing down at screaming red form-fitted to her body, complete with low dipping neckline and a hem that showed off the majority of her thighs. “Dug it out of the back of my closet.”

“Pshh. Well you should go change, I’m supposed to be the one getting all the dick tonight.”

“Uh, you really shouldn’t be getting  _any_  dick tonight, Ruff. I know it’s a bachelorette party, but you  _are_  in a relationship and about to get married. You are literally the opposite of available for dick other than your fiance’s.”

“What a buzz kill, jeez. Are you done?”

Astrid sighed. “Did Snot give you a hall pass or something?”

“No,” Ruff said defensively. “I’m just annoyed those shiny black heels make your ass look better than mine. Also congrats on finally having a reason to shave.”

“I figured it was for the best, since we’re going to the clubs and not, you know, a drum circle. Also your ass looks fine, that’s why Snot is marrying it.”

“Thank you. Knew I picked you as MOH for a reason, keep the compliments coming,” Ruff winked. “Where’s Heather, I wanna get this party started.” She adjusted the veil from her sparkly bride tiara and took out her phone to text their missing bridesmaid.

“I’m here!” Heather waved, clicking up the sidewalk in her high heels.

“Awesome! Let’s go get turned the fuck up!”

Ruff’s night of debauchery started off right, as the girls went bar hopping and attracted quite a bit of attention. None of them had to pay for a drink yet, and several men tried to get Astrid’s number. Even though a couple of them were cute, she had green eyes and a charming lopsided smile on her mind so she declined.

“Seriously Astrid? That was the third guy tonight and he was hot!” Ruff shouted over the club music. “Why didn’t you give him your number?”

Astrid shrugged, stirring her strawberry daiquiri with the straw. “I dunno, I just wasn’t feeling it.”

Heather and Ruff grinned at each other.

“Is it possible there’s someone else you’re interested in?” Heather asked.

“What? No,” Astrid said, a little too quickly to be believable.

“Uh huh. Look if you want to climb Hiccup like a tree I can arrange that,” Ruff said.

“ _Ruff_!” Astrid glared at her.

“Oh my God,” Heather said, shaking Ruff’s shoulder. “Look!”

Astrid and Ruff turned to where Heather pointed and Astrid almost stood up from her seat.

Snot walked up to the bar, Hiccup, Fish, and Tuff in tow.

“Hey, it’s the Groom-to-be!” Ruff cheered. “Come on!”

“Oh no,” Astrid said as Ruff grabbed her arm and tugged her up. “No no no…”

“Come on, Astrid, let’s go say hi,” Heather grinned, holding her other arm so she couldn’t escape. “I mean, if you don’t like Hiccup there’s no reason why we couldn’t go meet up with the boys, right?”

Astrid scrunched her nose, caught. “Fine. But don’t embarrass me!”

“What? Embarrass you as much as possible, is that what you said?” Ruff questioned.

“You are the worst friends ever,” Astrid declared as she was forcibly led over to the bar.

“Hey! This is my bachelorette party, you can’t crash here,” Ruff teased as she approached Snot.

“Oh, hey babe!” Snot gave her a hug and a kiss. “How’s your night going so far?”

“Super fun. We got kicked out of Thirsty Joe’s for dancing on the bar to Shania Twain.”

“Um, excuse me,  _you_  got kicked out of Thirsty Joe’s for dancing on the bar, Ruff,” Astrid piped up. “There is no ‘we’ in this case.”

“That bouncer was super uptight, it’s not my fault he doesn’t like free entertainment.”

Hiccup laughed and shook his head. Astrid’s gaze was immediately drawn to his handsome face in the low neon lights of the club.

“So, are we gonna dance or what?” Ruff said, grabbing Snot’s arm. She caught Heather’s eye and nodded at Hiccup and Astrid.

“Oh, yeah! We should go dancing!” Heather said enthusiastically, holding hands with Fish.

“I still have a daiquiri somewhere…” Astrid looked back at their abandoned table.

“Forget it, Hiccup can buy you another one.” Ruff steered them toward the lit up floor. “Dance, dance!”

The rest of them joined the moving crowd, lost in the rhythm of thumping bass.

“Um,” Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head. “I guess, just to warn you, I’m not the greatest dancer.”

“I always feel like a total dork.” Astrid shrugged with a smile.

He smiled back. “I guess we can look like total dorks together then, huh? Let’s just call it practicing for the wedding.”

She slipped her hands around the back of his neck. “Sounds good to me!”

His hands settled on her waist and she started swaying to the beat. His grin as they tried to keep up with each other was more intoxicating than the pleasant buzz of alcohol she had consumed. The longer they danced the closer their bodies drew together. She gained some confidence and spun around so he was behind her, just like they had been earlier in the day. His hands resettled on her waist. She glanced at him over her shoulder and rolled her hips, feeling exhilarated and high as the dance floor lights lit them from below.

She wouldn’t mind in the slightest if they were in this position somewhere else with way less people. And a bed. And less clothes on.

The song blended into another and Hiccup leaned toward her ear. “Are you thirsty? I could go for a drink.”

She nodded and he led them off the dance floor. They spotted Ruff and Snot, who were grinding and making out against the wall like they forgot they were in public.

They ordered at the bar and found a spot that was more secluded and easier to talk over the music.

“So, how’s Snot’s bachelor party going?” Astrid asked.

“Okay. Better now that we found you.”

Astrid grinned and looked down with a blush that she hoped was hidden in the dim lights of the club.

“Ruff sounds like she was having a wild time.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Ruff,” Astrid laughed. “I’m honestly shocked she hasn’t done anything that involved the police being called.”

“Ah, well there’s still time,” Hiccup said.

She giggled. “So, tell me about yourself. All I know is you’re Snot’s cousin and you skydive. That must make you popular with the ladies, huh?”

“Ha, you would think ‘I skydive for a living’ would have more success at the bar, but I have a feeling women think I’m lying just to impress them,” he joked.

“Really? You don’t have a different lady for each day of the week?” Astrid said, a teasing gleam in her eyes.

Hiccup grinned and shook his head, his turn to look away with a blush. “Ah, no. Sort of, in between Monday and Tuesday’s girlfriends at the moment.”

“Really? You’re single?”

“I’m flattered you seem to think that’s hard to believe, but yes. What about you? I would guess you’ve got a trail of men following after you.”

“I’m kind of bored with Thursday’s boyfriend, looking for a replacement,” she laughed.

“Poor sap,” Hiccup said, shaking his head sympathetically.

“Kidding,” Astrid said, waving her hand and taking a sip of her drink. “I’m also single.”

“Really?”

“Don’t look so surprised.”

“I’m not trying to, it’s just- with the way you- ah, nevermind.” He took a flustered sip of his own drink.

“With the way I what?” Astrid asked, baiting him. “What were you going to say?”

Hiccup coughed. “Oh… you know, with, ah… the way you look. I’m surprised you’re single, that’s all.”

“And how do I look?”

“Ahh, ha, you got me,” he said, shaking his head with a  laugh. “You look gorgeous tonight, aaand it looks like I have my foot in my mouth.”

“You’re fine, both your feet are on the floor and I’ll gladly accept any and all compliments from you. You did deliver me to the ground safely, after all.”

Hiccup leaned over the table, almost as if they were drawn together. “My job depends on delivering you safely to the ground. So I guess I’ll keep the compliments coming.”

Her eyes twinkled. “Sounds good to me.”

He bit his lip, concentrated calculation on his features. “I’m… I’ve had enough to drink tonight, so I’m going to try something I usually wouldn’t ever do, and if you hate me you can blame it on the alcohol.”

She tilted her head in question as he leaned in and stole a whiskey flavored kiss that lingered longer than intended.

When they parted, she grinned and placed a hand over her chest, pretend scandalized. “Hiccup! How forward of you.”

“Ah, well you know, I like taking risks, remember.”

She bit her lip. “Mmm, well it paid off.” She grabbed him by the collar and tugged him into another kiss.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, taking place during the wedding.

Ruff adjusted her veil, eyeing herself in the mirror.

“Why didn’t any of you tell me this dress makes me look fat. Some bridesmaids you are.”

“Oh my  _God_ , Ruff, for the thousandth time, you’re skinnier than all of us. You look beautiful and Snot’s going to love it. You’re just nervous,” Astrid said, fanning out the train.

Ruff twisted again to check out her butt. “Maybe a little. Keep complimenting me.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes. “Fishing much?”

“No, but Heather does, hey-yo!” Ruff crowed. Astrid had to laugh and slapped Ruff a high five.

Heather huffed and rolled her eyes with a smile. “You know what, that’s fine. I saw him in his tux and he looks very distinguished, so there.”

Astrid smiled and nervous tingles prickled in her stomach. In one short hour she would be watching Ruff and Snot get married. Right across from Hiccup. She couldn’t wait to see how handsome he’d look in his own tux.

After Ruff’s bachelorette party she and Hiccup hit it off. Even with their busy schedules they managed to go on several dates and hung out a few more times after that, solo or with the group.

Despite her wild attraction to him, when things heated up Astrid backed off, wanting to take things slow. Grateful Hiccup understood, she still kept in steady contact with him. They texted daily and even ran a few wedding errands together to help Snot and Ruff with their big day.

The fonder she grew of Hiccup, the more she closed in on herself. Ruff and Heather encouraged her, but she couldn’t quite take the leap of faith to open herself up again.

Hiccup was patient, allowing her to set the pace to whatever this thing was between them. He seemed committed and such a genuinely nice guy that it physically hurt to restrain herself to good night kisses and late night texts when she was supposed to be sleeping.

Astrid didn’t get entangled in one night stands, but it wasn’t like her to be  _this_ reserved. She knew it, Heather and Ruff knew it.

But when it came down to facing a new relationship, she balked and she hated herself for it. Because Hiccup was not her ex, not even close, and he was more invested in whatever they were for the past few weeks than her ex ever had been in the entire course of their relationship. The fact she discovered the bastard had been cheating for several months was proof of that.

After struggling to maintain a romantic connection and clutching at the scraps of a failing relationship, Astrid couldn’t believe how natural it felt every time she and Hiccup got together. Was it supposed to be this easy? She cautioned herself about rebounds and jumping into things too quickly, but then Hiccup would crack a joke, setting her at ease and slowly chipping away at her mountain of insecurities.

It felt like she and Hiccup had known each other for years instead of a few weeks. They laughed together, played off each other. His flirting and impeccable wit left her flustered and weak in the knees, like no man had ever been able to do.

Even more frustrating, Astrid was ready to get back in the saddle physically. The sexual drought took its toll, and Hiccup was right there, enticing and handsome and Astrid had trouble controlling herself. Her hormones sprang to life and every little touch or look spiked her libido higher. She didn’t even try to rein in her fantasies, if only she could get over herself enough to get her hands on his cute butt.

She gave herself a deadline. The wedding was perfect, she and Hiccup would have the opportunity to dance and mingle and she could lay it all out on the table (or the hotel bed).

“Well,” Ruff said, smoothing the font of her dress. “It’s almost time, isn’t it?”

Astrid put her hands on Ruff’s shoulders and smiled at her in the mirror. “You really look beautiful,” she said, giving her a sentimental hug. “There’s just one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

Astrid grabbed the garter and wiggled the lacy ribbon. “Your ‘something blue,’ of course.”

“Oh yeah! That’s kinda important.” Ruff made her way to a chair and sat down so Astrid could slip it up her leg.

Ruff stood up and breathed out. “Let’s go get hitched, huh?”

ooo

Astrid waited with Ruff as the music started and Tuff seated the last of the guests. Ruff fussed with her veil and flowers as she hid with her father around the corner from the aisle.

Heather heard the signal to go, and Astrid breathed in and waited for her turn. Once Heather hit the middle of the aisle Astrid started down, nervous as faces turned to look at her.

Hiccup stood at the front, looking  _fantastic_  in his tux, just like she imagined. Her heart dropped into the sea of butterflies in her stomach at the awed look on his incredibly handsome face. Astrid couldn’t help but smile back at the big grin he gave her as she walked down the aisle. His eyes followed her the entire way as she took her place opposite the groomsmen.

Ruff and her father appeared and everyone stood to watch her. Snot was actually a big softie underneath the rough exterior and he teared up as Ruff walked down the aisle.

Astrid paid as much attention to the ceremony as possible, making sure she didn’t miss her cues as Maid of Honor to hold Ruff’s flowers during the ring exchange and straighten her train. But every moment she could, she’d steal glances at Hiccup, catching him stealing looks at her right back.

When Ruff and Snot were pronounced man and wife everyone clapped and whooped as they kissed. They jaunted down the aisle as the ceremony concluded. Hiccup offered his hand to Astrid and her heart fluttered as she took it.

It must have been the romantic wedding air, because she couldn’t help the fanciful image of her and Hiccup walking down the aisle as if this were their big day instead of Ruff and Snot’s.

Not a single partner she dated in her past had been marriage worthy, and she felt silly imagining her and Hiccup like this so early on in their… whatever they were, but the tender look on his face as he held her hand made something solidify in her feelings. She was high on their connection and she didn’t feel like coming down.

She mingled with Hiccup, Fish, and Heather as Ruff and Snot greeted the receiving line of their considerable number of guests. Once the line had cleared out it was picture time. They suffered through all the standard shots of the wedding party as the photographer directed them where to stand.

Every time she came in contact with Hiccup her hormones sent up a signal like a road flare. She couldn’t remember a time she was this turned on and being near him was physically painful, she wanted him that badly.

The photographer directed them to pose as Best Man and Maid of Honor. Hiccup stood behind her as they smiled for the camera. His warm body against her back in the August heat spawned a thousand fantasies in her mind as his hand gently rested on her hip. She wondered if her smile would appear strained in the pictures, because she had a severe amount of trouble making her face resemble anything naturally happy and not ready to shove the man behind her into the bushes to have her way with him.

Once pictures were mercifully done, the limo drove up and the bridal party piled in, ready to hit up a few bars before the reception. Astrid sat next to Hiccup and he covertly laced their fingers together between them. She could barely stand the tension and mentally counted down the hours until she and Hiccup could sneak off.

Ruff crowed when she entered the bar. Random patrons congratulated her and Snot, as they rather stood out in their fancy wedding clothes. Hiccup ordered drinks for everyone as his treat. Astrid sat at the bar, sipping her rum and coke and giggling at Ruff and Snot’s antics.

“So, having fun?” Hiccup asked as he leaned against the counter, beer in hand.

“Oh, loads,” Astrid said, rolling her eyes at Snot boasting about his wedding night.

“That’s something I didn’t need to hear,” Hiccup said, an uncomfortable grin plastered on his face.

“There go the king and queen of TMI.” Astrid shook her head, amused. “They really are perfect for each other.”

“Right? I’ll never understand it… I prefer to be a little more subtle,” Hiccup said, a devious twinkle in his eye.

The butterflies in Astrid’s stomach kicked up and swirled into a storm at his insinuation.

“Oh really?” she challenged. “How so?”

“My quiet charm draws them in just fine,” Hiccup winked.

“Quiet charm!” Astrid laughed. “You mean your snarky attitude and witty one liners?”

“Is that not charming?”

“You are  _hardly_  a reserved person.”

“Fine, you got me there. But I don’t feel the need to brag about my exploits.” He nodded his head toward Snot. “Usually bragging like that is exaggerated. Let’s just say I’ve never had any complaints.”

Astrid raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. The alcohol tingled her lips, all the way down her throat where it settled pleasantly in her belly, fueling her arousal. The tips of her fingers pricked with pins and needles and she wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. “Not that… um, that kind of made me sound like I run around town or something. I’m not… like  _that_ , you know? I mean, uh…”

Astrid grinned at his sudden fluster and let him dangle a bit more before she put him out of his misery.

“I understand, Hiccup. We both have pasts. Sounds like we’re in a similar boat. My history isn’t that storied either, just enough to have experience but not enough to make it worrisome, right?”

“Yes, exactly,” he said, sounding relieved. “I just… never found the right girl, I guess.”

Astrid wanted to grab him and tell him  _she_  was the right girl, there was something special between them that she had never encountered before and their compatibility seemed too good to be true.

Logically, realistically, it was way too soon to think about marriage. She prided herself as a sane rational woman and no one would ever describe her as having her head in the clouds.

The thing is… she did have her head in the clouds, literally, with him strapped behind her. Something changed that day. She couldn’t deny the magnetism between them, the spark that immediately ignited into a beautiful flame that flickered brightly every time she received a text notification or caught sight of those expressive eyes and youthful freckles across the bridge of his nose.

He made her reconsider all her cynicism toward the concept of silly things like love at first sight, soul mates, and whirlwind romances.

Was this what people were describing when they just knew a certain person was “the one?” How had he managed to plunge her into such a confused emotional sexually frustrated mess in a handful of weeks?

Astrid wasn’t the type to participate in hookup culture, finding it empty and unfulfilling. Sleeping with a stranger wasn’t worth the risks and she would rather take care of business herself than get tangled in those kinds of messes. Spending time with Hiccup felt like a breath of fresh air, forcing her to face how jaded she had become.

All her experiences suggested love took time and deciding to spend the rest of her life with someone should not be a decision made lightly. One laugh from him however and she could haul him down the aisle right now. Never had a man gotten such a grip on her, invaded her every waking thought.

This invasion scared her. Her rational side panicked, this isn’t how these types of things are done, what happened to common sense?

It went out the side of a plane door thousands of feet in the air, apparently.

Hiccup watched Snot pound back another shot. “I bet you a hundred dollars both of them will be so drunk there’s no way they’re consummating their marriage tonight. Snot will pass out before he can even get Ruff’s dress off.”

Astrid laughed. “If I felt like losing a hundred dollars I’d take that bet, but I’m not an idiot.”

“No, you definitely aren’t,” Hiccup murmured, watching her over the rim of his glass as he took a sip.

Heat pooled through Astrid’s belly at the scorching look in his eyes. It seemed she wasn’t the only one affected by the tension mounting between them.

Would it be too forward to request him to nicely bend her over the bed and ravish her the second they were alone?

Somehow Astrid felt he’d be happy to oblige.

After bar hopping to three different establishments the bridal party headed to the reception. Ruff and Snot were conveniently holding the reception at a hotel to make it easier to drunkenly stumble up to their room, and safer for any wedding guests that had to travel.

Once they arrived in the hall, Astrid was a little disappointed she wouldn’t be sitting next to Hiccup at the head table, but the boys sat on the right and the girls sat on the left with Ruff and Snot in the middle per usual head table seating arrangements.

Astrid knew Hiccup disliked public speaking and he looked nervous to give his best man speech. True to his sharp wit however, he delivered a speech full of sass that made everyone laugh. He also knew exactly how to balance the humor with moments of sincerity, which made Astrid anxious to follow after Hiccup’s stellar performance.

Luckily hers went just as well and once again she and Hiccup balanced each other like a cohesive unit.

After dinner guests gathered around the table to watch the cake cutting ceremony. Astrid and Hiccup laughed as Ruff and Snot tried to smash cake in each other’s faces.

“Okay, so where do you stand on cake smashing,” Astrid said, watching Ruff smear some on Snot’s cheek.

“To each their own, but I’m of the feed it to you nicely and then dab a bit of frosting on your nose to be cheeky variety,” Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded in approval. “I think people would expect me to cake smash, due to my competitive nature, but I’m also a fan of the respectful feed and cheeky dab.”

“Well, if we ever get married, I will hold you to that then,” Hiccup teased.

“Yeah?” she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked sheepish. “I- I’m joking, I didn’t mean to presume…”

Astrid smirked, thoroughly amused. She loved reducing that snarky little sassbucket to a stammering mess. She let him babble a bit more, delighting in the fact she wasn’t the only one caught up in the wedding spirit.

“You know what, now you’re not gonna know. If we get married, I might smash your face in the cake, I might feed it to you sweetly. You get to sit on that and wonder if you’re gonna be wearing your wedding cake for the rest of the evening.” She gave him a smug smile.

“Oh?” he said, his grin returning. “Really, that’s how it is? Fine, it’s a deal. If we get married, the cake cutting is going to be one hell of a surprise.”

“I normally like to take the classy route, but you keep upping the ante, sir.”

“I also prefer the classy route, milady, but-” He leaned in and breathed into her ear. “Don’t think for a second I wouldn’t lick it off you.”

Tingles showered the bottom of her stomach and she clutched the table behind her before her knees gave out. He bit his lip with a grin and sauntered backward a few steps before spinning on his heel, heading to the bar.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whimpered, watching as he clapped Snot on the back and requested another drink. She squeezed her thighs together, desperate to ease the sharp pressure between her legs.

“Astrid!” Heather sang, stumbling up to her.

“Hi Heather,” she said weakly, still gazing at Hiccup on the other side of the room.

“Hey, so I know you and I are supposed to share a room tonight, right?”

“Yeah?” Astrid said, waiting for Heather to continue.

“Well, um… Fish and I kinda want to, well… we want a room together tonight, so we thought we could take the room you and I were gonna share, and then maybe, you know, you and Hiccup could take the boys’ room? So we just do a switcheroo.”

“Oh,” Astrid said, feeling like she should make a show of protest for appearances, but also completely giddy at the prospect of how well this would work out.

“Are you comfortable doing that? If you want Fish to stay with Hiccup that’s okay, we just thought-”

“No, no!” Astrid assured hastily. “Hiccup and I will be fine. You can take our room with Fish.”

“Awesome! We’ll run up to move his stuff from Hiccup’s room and put yours in it. Thank you so much, Astrid!” Heather threw her arms around her.

“No, thank  _you_ ,” Astrid said, patting her on the back.

ooo

Ruff and Snot’s excellent DJ played a mix of songs that appealed to older people at the reception and dance songs that got younger people out on the floor.

Astrid and Hiccup danced together in a circle with Ruff and Heather. Ruff constantly had a drink in her hand, holding it aloft while she busted a move in her dress. Astrid took the opportunity to grind on Hiccup anytime she could, backing her bottom up against his midsection. She limited her drinking all day to keep the pleasant buzz of alcohol steady, never imbibing so much that she felt sick or completely out of control.

Instead her inhibitions were lowered just enough to allow her to flirt with Hiccup, dance on him like no one was watching, and keep her libido on high heat. Now that they had a hotel room all to themselves, Astrid was even more excited.

A slow song began and people left the dance floor as others paired up with partners. Astrid turned around and Hiccup’s hands slid onto her waist. Seemed he still wanted to dance, so Astrid looped her arms around his neck.

He drew her in close until her chest pressed against his. Her fingers toyed with the little strands of hair on the back of his neck. She looked up into his eyes, their faces so close their breath mingled between them.

Hiccup’s eyes kept dropping to her mouth and she felt certain he was going to kiss her. His lips were a breath away from hers when the song ended and he pulled back. She felt the sharp sting of loss and stepped back too as another fast song came on.

Astrid presented her backside to him and glanced over her shoulder. He grinned and stepped up behind her to continue dancing.

Well into the evening the DJ called for the bridal party to assemble into the hallway for the Grand March.

Heather and Fish were announced first. The two paraded around the dance floor, followed by Hiccup and Astrid. They all lined up and waited for Snot and Ruff’s entrance.

“And now, your bride and groom, Ruff and Snot Jorgenson! May they break the tradition of terrible names if they ever have kids someday.”

Snot was hammered and Ruff wasn’t fairing much better as they supported one another while dancing around the floor. They reached Heather and Fish and ducked under their joined arms for a kiss. Hiccup and Astrid held hands as well and formed the second part of the bridge when Snot and Ruff ducked under. The two kissed again as everyone cheered, until the kiss dragged on longer and sloppier than anyone needed to see.

“Aaaand that’s enough for me!” Hiccup declared.  

“Me too, ugh!” Astrid wrinkled her nose.

They split hastily, darting away from the offensive amorous activity.

“Newlyweds!” Ruff chirped.

“It’s been like four hours, save it for the hotel room,” Astrid groaned.

“All right everyone, it’s that time! I need all my single ladies out on the dance floor!”

“Ooooooh, that’s right Astrid, get your ass back out here!” Ruff said, beckoning with both hands.

“ _So_  embarrassing,” she muttered, looking at Hiccup plaintively while taking her place among the other single women at the wedding. He grinned at her and made a shooing motion.

Astrid narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Ruff whispered to Snot. He nodded and looked at the crowd of women gathering behind Ruff, his eyes landing on her waiting with crossed arms.

Snot spun an already tipsy Ruff around, who was dangerously close to falling over. He stopped her and whispered something to her. She held her arm out and moved the flowers a little to the left, as though she were attempting to aim.

“Okay, ready? One, two, three!” Ruff called, tossing the bouquet over her head.

To Astrid’s dismay it flew right toward her. She caught it at the last moment so it wouldn’t hit her in the face.

“Oooh, Astrid’s getting married next!” Ruff called.

An actual blush spread across her cheeks, but Astrid blamed it on the alcohol and the heat of the dance hall. “Right, it’s silly tradition and you totally planned this to happen.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Ruff said innocently. “I don’t think you’ve noticed this, but I am hella smashed and my aim sucks even sober. You’re just that lucky.”

“Yeah, lucky,” Astrid said flatly.

“Alright, I need all the single gents to get out on the dance floor,” the DJ announced.

“He means you, cuz!” Snot announced.

Hiccup pretended to be shocked. “What? Haven’t I ever mentioned my wife that doesn’t exist?”

“Get out there, silly, I had to do it,” Astrid said, pushing him onto the floor.

Ruff sat in a chair and Snot knelt down in front of her. He lifted up her skirt and dove underneath. Ruff played up the faces while Snot dug around, of course appearing with a lacy white thong in his teeth as everyone laughed.

Once he finally fished out the garter, Ruff spun him around and once again the two whispered to each other. Snot held out his arm and Ruff aimed it before he tossed it over his shoulder.

Hiccup backed away but it still managed to hit him in the arm.

“Guys, come on,” he complained, but Fish picked up the garter and tucked it into Hiccup’s tux pocket.

“Looks like our Maid of Honor and Best Man are the next lucky couple to be! Come on down and have a dance you two.”

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and shook her head in amusement as they assumed another slow dance position.

“I feel like we were set up,” Hiccup said.

“You think?” Astrid grinned, not even caring because she couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the hot weight of Hiccup’s hands on her hips, burning through the material of her dress.

“They just want to see the epic cake fight at our wedding,” Hiccup joked.

Astrid laughed merrily, drawing in closer.

Her official duties as Maid of Honor were complete and her nerves had been pushed to the limit. She didn’t want to restrain herself any longer and a whole night of admiring a positively gorgeous Hiccup in his tux had taken its toll.

Hiccup seemed to feel it too. Once the song ended and everyone clapped, he leaned over and spoke into her ear.

“Wanna get out of here?”

A tingle shivered through Astrid’s entire body. “ _Yes_.”

They waited for the dance floor to fill up again so they could sneak out unnoticed. When they reached the hallway and a semi private alcove Astrid yanked on Hiccup’s tie and crashed their mouths together.

The tension building up between them the whole day exploded. Hiccup’s hands roamed over her back and shoulders until they settled on her hips, tugging her forward against his own and Astrid swallowed back a gasp against his mouth. The pleasure overwhelmed and the scent of him washed over her senses.

They paused the frenzied kissing as a group of wedding guests wandered past on the way to the bathrooms. Astrid thumped her head against the wall.

“Upstairs?” Hiccup suggested.

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” she said, grabbing his tie again and leading the way to the elevators. Astrid giggled and tilted her head when Hiccup kissed on her neck from behind as she pushed the up arrow. They stumbled into the elevator. Astrid smashed the button for the fourth floor and didn’t even wait for the doors to close before she shoved him against the wall.

The ding sounded to announce their stop and the doors opened. Hiccup gently pried Astrid’s lips from his when he noticed an elderly couple on their way to the hotel pool staring at them.

“Um… evening,” he said with a sheepish wave. The couple didn’t look impressed.

Astrid attempted to appear embarrassed as they stepped out but she couldn’t help the snort that escaped once the elevator doors closed.

She grabbed the tie again and nipped Hiccup’s chin. She had wanted to get her teeth on that jaw for weeks now. “Where’s your room?” she asked, out of breath.

“Four oh six,” he responded, just as winded.

They hurried down the hall, stopping to kiss each other or giggle and race. Hiccup’s hands kept in contact with her arm or hips, and at one point she landed on the wall and lost herself in another deep messy kiss, hands buried in his wild hair.

Hiccup dug around in his pocket, half focused on the kiss, and she heard the slide of plastic and a double beep.

The door to the room opened and they tumbled inside. Hiccup had the presence of mind to lock the door and slide the chain lock in place, just in case Fish decided to come back.

Astrid immediately divested Hiccup of his tux jacket and it fell to the floor mid kiss. He guided her backward toward the bed, both of them so wrapped up in each other they bumped into the mattress in the dark. Hiccup groped for the bedside lamp with one hand and she paused the attack on his mouth for the split second it took him to turn it on.

Astrid made quick work of his deep purple vest, flinging it behind her. She fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt, intense and focused as she tried to get her tingling fingers to just  _work, damn it_! After the fourth button she gave up for the moment and loosened Hiccup’s tie. He kicked off his shoes and Astrid undid the straps to her heels, grateful to finally ditch the dress shoes. The arches of her feet ached when she stood flat footed again, the couple inches Hiccup had on her height more noticeable.

She redid her efforts on the buttons of his shirt, the sense of urgency apparent in both of their demeanor. It had been far too long since Astrid had experienced any form of physical intimacy and she didn’t feel the need to wait any longer. There would be time to savor later, right now she had needs that demanded to be met.

The last button slipped free and Hiccup slid his arms out of the shirt. Astrid lifted the tie over his head and tossed it to the floor. She yanked his white undershirt out from his pants and attacked his belt.

Most of the flurry of undressing had been one-sided at this point, so Hiccup pulled her closer and fumbled for the zipper at her back. Once he managed to pull it down, Astrid’s deep purple strapless dress came loose and slid to the floor in a chiffon puddle.

He backed her to the bed, the sight of so much bare skin too much for him to handle. The edge of the mattress hit mid thigh and he tipped her onto it. His belt hung loose, the top button of his pants undone but she hadn’t gotten to his zipper.

She was left in a strapless bra, matching black thong, and bobbie pins from her updo that dug into her head when she attempted to lay down. Her curls fell loose as she pulled out a couple of the worst offenders and tossed them onto the nightstand, intending to get the rest later.

Hiccup crawled onto the bed over her and a flash of foil on the nightstand caught her eye.

“What the…?” She held up a square packet with a distinctive round shape in the middle and grinned at him like she had caught him. “Do you just leave these lying around all the time, or?”

“That’s not mine,” he said, shaking his head. “And I know Fish wouldn’t have left that there. At least, not on accident?”

Astrid slapped her hand over her forehead. “ _Heather_.”

“Hmm,  _and_  Fish, probably,” Hiccup agreed. “Collusion?”

“Real subtle guys,” Astrid laughed. “I bet when they switched Fish’s stuff into the other room they planted this.”

“Wouldn’t put it past them, they like to meddle, don’t they.”

Astrid tapped the package against her palm mid thought. “You know, unless you have one handy, maybe it’s a good thing they meddled?”

Hiccup flushed and wouldn’t meet her eye. “Well, if I  _had_  prepared something for this weekend, that would be awfully presumptuous on my part…”

She nodded. “I haven’t really given you the green light, have I.”

He looked back at her. “Hey, I understand. Once you get burned you’re not real eager to stick your hand back in the fire, you know?”

“Yeah,” Astrid said softly.

“You set the pace, you let me know what you want, and I will do it,” he said. His earnestness melted her heart.

Astrid gazed at his handsome face illuminated in the dim lamp light. She knew exactly what she wanted.

She set the little packet to the side and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her chest. They reconnected in a kiss, softer and sweeter this time, and intensely more serious.

Hiccup’s hands cupped her back under her shoulder blades, smoothed down her lower back, over the strap of her thong and curved underneath her bare bottom. She lifted her hips, pressing them even closer together and he groaned into her mouth.

She tugged his white undershirt up. He took a moment to slip it over his head and toss it to the side of the bed. She ran her hands over his freckled shoulders and down his arms.

Hiccup felt the need to even the score, reaching underneath her back to fiddle with the clasp of her strapless bra. She bowed her spine to give him better access and resettled when the tension around her ribs gave way, the bra joining the growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor.  

Astrid generally wasn’t shy about her body, but his pleased smile indicating he definitely liked what he saw filled her with a sense of relief. He kissed her neck while his left hand explored the bared skin, stroking the flames of unfulfilled passion between her legs ever higher. His lips navigated to her breast and she arched into him, impatient to feel the contact of his hot mouth on her nipple. She wound her fingers in his hair and pressed his head into the softness of her flesh, sighing when he swirled his tongue and nipped with his teeth.

If turning her into a lusty trembling mess was his goal, he more than succeeded.

Learning someone’s personal likes and dislikes came with experience, but she could tell he would be a quick study. His technique more than satisfied and he just needed a little guidance to learn her cues– like currently, if he didn’t put his fingers or some other significant body part of his where she needed it most, she might spontaneously combust.

A couple pointed nudges on his arm and he slid his hand across the expanse of her stomach. She restrained herself from moaning too loud when his fingers dipped under the waistband of her thong. She bucked her hips into his hand and whined, too strung out and needy to be self conscious.

He pressed a hard kiss against her lips as two fingers slid home with shameful ease. She gasped against his mouth and he bit her bottom lip, tingles bursting with the combination of pleasure and pain. She clutched his back, overwhelmed by the scent of cologne on his skin and the alcohol on his breath.

On the down slide he hooked his fingers and her hips shot off the bed, whirling thoughts nothing but mindless praise for a man who demonstrated skill with his hands.

Astrid knew her body; she required manual stimulation to reach any sort of orgasmic height in bed, but communicating that need in the heat of the moment could get embarrassing real quick.

Hiccup’s intuitiveness ensured there was no awkward moment, no need for subtle hinting or guiding his hands. He swiped with his thumb and she rolled her head back, riding his hand and clenching his shoulders.

The material of her thong soaked through and at this point merely got in the way. Her numb fingers attempted to push the strap down her thigh until he noticed and offered his assistance, sliding it down her legs and guiding it over her feet. Thank God she remembered to shave.

She renewed her attack on his pants, unzipping and tugging them down, taking his silky black boxers with them. She wrapped her hand around him and tugged. He groaned against her mouth and gripped her hips. She patted her free hand blindly on the bed, searching for the set aside packet.

Hiccup pulled back to watch her tear it open. Though her fingers trembled, she concentrated on fitting everything correctly.  

Once she finished, he pushed her shoulders down to the bed and rejoined the kiss, his left hand roaming over her breast. He kneaded and squeezed with his large warm palm, leaving her desperate with need.

She spread her thighs to accommodate him. The latex stuck against her skin, along with the thrilling sensation of his length positioned right at her entrance. He glided his fingers across her one more time, to ensure she was ready and wet enough.

Astrid clenched her knees on his waist and urged him forward. He sank in slow and smooth with a kiss on her neck. She sighed and rolled her head back as he filled her until their hips met.

He gave her a split second to wiggle and get adjusted, then began thrusting at a quickened tempo that was somehow still conscientious of her reception, his main concern that he didn’t hurt her.

His perceived worries were for nothing. They fit like lock and key, coming together in a burst of lightning and resounding thunderclap, hands gripping hips tight, nails digging into skin, a blistering pace brought on by sexual tension building to its breaking point the entire day.

As good as this felt, she wouldn’t get anywhere herself if he didn’t use his hands. She praised his intuitiveness again as his left hand slid between their bodies, stimulating right where she needed. Her vocal moans picked up to let him know her positive response and she appreciated his touch.

He tried his best, but the angle made it difficult to reach, so he shifted to sit up on his knees and she splayed out on his lap while still reclined on the bed. His right hand cupped underneath the fleshy part of her hip and ass, while the other had much better access to help her out. Not to mention, his eyes roved over her naked form, watching her bounce as he kept up the rocking of his hips.

It didn’t take long for her to come, his fingers were  _so_  talented. A breathy high pitched moan punctuated the tremble of her body, knees clenching his sides, hands tossed up to grip the pillow above her head as pleasure raked through her, pulsing in time with the swipes of his thumb.

Her climax triggered his own, his hands flying to her hips as he pounded into her with a groan, stilted and powerful, one last deep push. He stilled, falling back over her and holding himself up with one arm.

Both of them panted, sweaty, satiated, and exhausted. The pins in Astrid’s hair poked her head, but she was too tried to care and too worn out to move.

Since he started to soften, Hiccup carefully guided himself out and Astrid mourned the loss of contact. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself.

Astrid slid her legs together and sat up, her hair hanging in a pinned mess that screamed  _I just had sex_.

Hiccup turned off the bathroom light and rejoined her on the bed, lounging across it and watching her attempt to untangle pins.

“Want me to help?” he offered.

“Sure,” she said, turning around and sitting cross-legged on the bed. His fingers gently probed through her hair for bobbie pins. Astrid’s eyes closed, her scalp tingled where he touched, and every unpinned curl tickled the bare skin of her back.

She wanted to talk, but somehow this moment felt too intimate to interrupt. Hiccup must have sensed it too, because he didn’t say anything as he continued to tame the rat’s nest in her hair. Once all the pins were removed, he asked if she had a hairbrush. She grabbed it from her luggage and let him comb out all the tangles, the scent of stale hairspray lingering in the air.

After he finished, he placed the brush on the nightstand and she leaned into him for a lingering kiss, whispering  _thank you_  against his lips.

His fingers trailed along her jaw and he answered  _no problem_. She drowned in a lovely pool of emerald.

Was it possible to fall in love with someone this quickly? It had to be ill-advised, but some desperate attention starved part of her heart didn’t care about ideal circumstances. Her rational worry-prone brain needed to shush and embrace the oxytocin at work.

“So…” Hiccup cleared his throat with a vulnerable pink tint to his cheeks. “Um… after tonight. I don’t want to, you know, assume anything, but, are we…? What, ah… what are we.”

“Still looking for a replacement for Monday’s girlfriend?” she teased.

“Only if you have an open slot for a new boyfriend.”

“Oh, my slot’s open, believe me.”

“Astrid!” he said, with a scandalized grin.

“I’m more than capable of a few sexual innuendos, Hiccup, keep up.” She snapped her fingers twice.

“Please,  _please_  be my girlfriend.”

“Promise to drop all your other flavors of the week?”

“The only flavor I want in my week is you, beautiful.”

“Then yes,” she smiled. “Congratulations, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.” She put out her hand to shake.

He laughed and shook it. “I believe this is the start of an awesome partnership.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, tugging on his hand and pulling him into a kiss. She mumbled against his lips. “You didn’t think I was going to seal the deal with just a handshake, did you?”

He grinned. “I can see keeping up with you is going to keep me on my toes.”

“This coming from a man who jumps out of planes for a living?”

He laughed. “Always did like the adrenaline rush.”

More than exhausted from the day’s festivities and their passionate romp, they turned off the lamp and settled into bed with a sleep timer on the tv.

Astrid’s heart felt full, her libido more than satiated, and her bare skin hot as Hiccup curled up behind her with a secure arm around her waist. She never felt this satisfied and comforted, not even in the best moments with her ex. His breathing deepened and evened out as it ruffled the tendrils of hair behind her ear. She snuggled into the curve of his body and smiled.

Maybe some things were meant to be.

ooo

Astrid woke to the air conditioner humming and sunshine peeking through the hotel curtains. Then she felt a stab and resulting throb in her head. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Though she tried to monitor her alcohol intake, apparently it wasn’t enough to avoid the morning after hangover.

Hiccup still curled up tight against her and she took a moment to cherish the contentment and post sex glow. She had to admit, waking up with another naked warm body in the bed felt  _so_  much better than she remembered.

Hiccup stirred behind her with a little groan and a yawn. His sleepy fingers flexed against her stomach.

Astrid turned in his arms, smiling fondly at his handsome face.

He tugged her closer. “Morning,” he mumbled.

“Good morning,” she said.

“You’re right, it  _is_  a good morning,” he acknowledged with a quirk to his lips.

Astrid placed a hand on her head, which still hadn’t finished throbbing. “I need some coffee.”

“Hangover?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Should drink some water with it. You’re probably a little dehydrated.”

She stretched her arms up. “Good idea. You want some coffee too?”

“Sure.”

Astrid heaved a sigh and rolled out of bed.

Hiccup propped himself up on an elbow. “Wow.”

She peeked behind herself with a grin. “Hm? Like what you see, Haddock?”

He nodded vigorously. “Very much yes.”

“I’ll be right back.” She headed into the bathroom. Once she came back out, Hiccup had gotten up and put his boxers on.

“My turn, I guess,” he said, shutting the bathroom door.

Astrid scanned the floor, full of displaced wedding clothing from last night, and decided putting on Hiccup’s dress shirt was less ridiculous than putting her bridesmaid dress back on and easier than digging out anything else for the moment.

She cuddled herself into it and sniffed the collar. It smelled like cologne, beer, and boy, which should probably be an off-putting combination, but it reminded her of last night and that had been the exact opposite of a turn-off.

She fiddled with the coffee maker, pouring the water into the machine and not paying attention. Hiccup came up behind her and kissed her neck. She moaned, dropping what she was doing and backed into his midsection.

“Wow, I thought you’d be satisfied after last night, what’s with this?”

“Umm… the amount of times I’ve fantasized about you hitting it from behind is totally embarrassing, so…” She leaned over the counter, wiggling her hips on him.

“Really?” He shouldn’t sound that proud, but she didn’t mind tossing his ego a boost.

“Ever since I was strapped to you and we went hurtling through the air at ungodly heights.”

“I can take you to ungodly heights again, if you want…” His hands ran down her back and gripped her hip bones, thrusting against her.

“Oh!” she sighed, curling her head into her arms. “You c _heeky_  little…”

He raised an eyebrow, peeked under the tail of his shirt and patted her butt. “You’re the cheeky one here, milady.” He looked thoughtful. “So, is that your favorite position? The one Ruff insinuated when I was checking all your parachute straps?”

“What? I don’t recall this,” Astrid said, feigning innocence.

“Right, right,” Hiccup laughed. “I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time to figure it out then.”

Shivers raced through her entire body. “Um, when do we have to be downstairs… do we have time… oh God…” She rocked on him.

“Unless you happen to find any other condoms stashed around here, Heather and Fish sponsored exactly one sexy time. So I guess we’ll have to raincheck this one.”

“Nooooo,” Astrid groaned, thunking her head into her crossed arms resting on the counter.

Hiccup ran his palm up the skin of her back under the shirt, leaned over and whispered into her ear. “You know, there are more ways to satisfy you without involving sex…”

Astrid perked her head with interest. “Mmm, I’m listening…”

“How about instead of explaining it, I show you?”

“Oooh. I’m a fan of your teaching methods.”

He patted her hips. “Good. Lose the shirt and hop on the bed.”

ooo

It seemed Hiccup and Astrid had plenty of time, as the others in the wedding party were also recovering from hangovers and just barely made the cut-off time for the hotel continental breakfast.

Hiccup and Astrid smirked at each other and Hiccup whispered  _told you_  when Ruff and Snot had clearly never taken off their wedding attire from the prior day. Snot’s tie and suit coat were missing, Ruff sported white flip flops under her dress and her hair was a ratted mess. They both sat at the table, nursing coffee over eggs and pancakes.

Tuff slumped back on his chair, like he had made it to the table and then promptly passed out again.

Heather didn’t look much better, but she had taken the time to throw on a pullover sweatshirt and leggings. Fish looked the most fresh-faced out of all of them, gleefully pouring syrup on his generous stack of pancakes.

“Oh, look who’s here,” Ruff announced when she saw Hiccup and Astrid approach their table. “Took a break between all the banging to come have breakfast, huh?”

“Ruff!” Astrid protested, waving her off and fighting the telltale blush on her cheeks.

“Hmm, you didn’t deny it.” Ruff steepled her fingers and grinned.

“Well then at least someone got laid, because you clearly didn’t,” Astrid said sweetly.

“Excuse me? We had all the married sex last night,” Ruff said, taking a huge sip of coffee.

“Right babe? Like the best sex. Married sex is where it’s at, all you single losers.” Snot and Ruff high fived.

“Fish and I are not single,” Heather insisted.

“In the eyes of God and the government you are,” Ruff said, pointing finger guns at her.

“Right.” Heather rolled her eyes and gave Ruff a pointed look. “Hey Astrid, Fish forgot his toothbrush and stuff in your room. Do you mind if I go grab it?”

“Oh… um, sure?” She glanced at Hiccup and he shrugged.

“Thanks!” Heather hurried away with Fish’s room key.

Astrid and Hiccup had settled at the table with their respective breakfast plates when she returned. Ruff gave her a look and flashed her a thumbs up thumbs down in rapid succession.

Heather gave her a surreptitious thumbs up and sat down.

“Ha!” Ruff crowed. “Pay the fuck up, bitches!”

“What? No, I refuse!” Snot crossed his arms with a grumble.

“What are you talking about?” Astrid said.

“You guys are so fucking predictable, I love it. And I love cold hard cash.” Ruff wiggled her fingers at Snot. “Fork it over sweet cheeks.”

Snot rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for his wallet.

Heather also passed her a twenty, and Fish looked guilty too as he gave up a bill.

“What the hell is going on?” Astrid asked.

“What’s going on, is a little old condom is missing and I knew it would be.”

“Heather!” Astrid shrieked. “That’s why you went up to our room?”

“Sorry, Astrid,” she said, sheepish. “We needed the proof.”

“I can’t believe you. All of you!” Astrid glared around the table.

“Hey, I’m happy for you both,” Ruff said, thumbing through her winnings. “Didn’t you notice I’m the only one who banked on you getting laid? We all planned to set you up with the room and the latex. Heather and Fish still thought Astrid would want to take it slow and wait until you weren’t drunk or some stupid romantic bullshit. And of course, Snot never thinks Hiccup can get laid in any capacity, so he’s a given. I, however, noticed Astrid’s 'fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow’ signals from a mile away. So  _you’re welcome_.”

Astrid dropped her head in her hands. “You’re all the worst friends ever.”

“How are we the worst? Unless you actually  _wanted_  to cuddle Heather all night and hold her hair back while she’s puking instead of getting some action.”

Astrid scoffed.

“And I know Fish is like a big old teddy bear, but somehow I’m thinking Hiccup preferred your company over his, am I right?”

The blush hadn’t left Hiccup’s cheeks, but a small smirk appeared and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Thanks for the wedding gift, you two.” She waved the bills with a smug grin.

“So, when is check out again?” Hiccup asked, glancing at his phone for the time.

“We requested a late check out for everyone,” Ruff said. “So you’ve got until noon.”

“Right,” Hiccup mused, sharing a meaningful look with Astrid. “Well, I guess we’re gonna… get going then, and start packing up our stuff.”

“Oh, yep! Right… we… ah… oh what the hell you already know. Our clothes are all over the room so we need time to clean up. By-ye!” Astrid bumped her chair in her haste to get up and Hiccup almost spilled his coffee.

Ruff snorted as they hurried away, giggling like everyone didn’t know the reason for their urgent departure.

Heather grinned. “It’s true, their stuff from yesterday was  _all over_.”

“Alright friends,” Ruff said, clapping her hands. “I wanna make some more money. Who wants to bet on their future wedding date?”

  
  


Bonus:

Astrid grinned, an impish sparkle in her eyes.

Hiccup smirked back, regarding her warily.

“Are you ready for this, Mr. Haddock?” she teased.

“Only if you are, Mrs. Haddock,” he retorted.

Astrid held her slice of cake aloft and Hiccup held up his own piece, ready to strike if need be.

“On three,” Astrid said, and Hiccup nodded. “One, two, three!”

Astrid dove toward him, acting like Hiccup was about to get a sugary face wash. He darted back and wielded his own piece in defense.

She giggled, grabbed the lapel of his tuxedo jacket, and lovingly bopped his nose with the cake, leaving a tasteful bit of frosting.

Hiccup laughed and did the same to her, then fed her a bite.

“Boring, total snooze fest!” Ruff called.

“Thank you for taking the classy route, wife,” Hiccup said, holding out his hand to shake.

“Of course, husband,” Astrid said sweetly, shaking his hand and tugging him in for a frosting laced kiss.


End file.
